cradledatacorefandomcom-20200214-history
Siao Ebei
'Siao Ebei '''was a Sirian who would later become first Chairwoman of the Sirian Union. She is most remembered for her role in uniting all of Sirian space, but her political career post-Unification is also seen as noteworthy. Early Life Born on Osseg to a poorer family, Siao had a spartan childhood. She learned quickly what hardship was, but according to those who knew her she never complained. She held several jobs during her younger years involving manual labour, which bulked up her already imposing frame - at 8' tall she normally towered over those she met. It was not long before the recruiters for Feuuzal Uabarr noted her physical prowess and - due to a shortage at the time - pressed her into the officer cadre. Unification War Siao's life in Feuuzal Uabarr is mostly unknown, save that she was a hard worker, slow to anger, and possessed of a keen mind that belied her appearance. During the Second Battle for Tafri, however, unfolded events that would change the course of her life. The battle was a disaster for Feuuzal Uabarr, and Siao staged a mutiny after proclaiming that the wanton, senseless slaughter of years gone past had to end. Though Feuuzal Uabarr was in no position to resist, in the process Siao earned the lifelong enmity of Uznai, Feuuzal Uabarr's leader. Siao accrued soldiers, materiel, and officers with lightning speed as they heard of the "Sirian League" that she championed. This motley force became known as the 1st Azarrac, headed by Azosseil Irrazua Nakunn, one of the foremost military minds of the age. A combination of Siao's adept political manoeuvring and Irrazua's martial acumen (and occasionally vice-versa) ensured the 1st Azarrac gained territory steadily. One of Siao's more controversial choices was always leading from the front to inspire her forces, as she frequently became a magnet for sniper fire or worse. Perhaps Siao's most famous moment in the entire Unification War is ''The Shot Heard Around The Stars, an event that took place on Siria. Inspiring her women with a rousing speech, she fired the very first shot of the Battle for Siria, marking the end of the last vestiges of warlord rule. This has become a very popular topic for art down the centuries. Chairwoman Eventually, after a hard fought battle, Siao achieved her dream of Sirian unification. A constitution was drawn up proclaiming equal rights and freedom for all Sirians (albeit the language specified women), and the Sirian League became realised as the Sirian Union. But the newly installed Chairwoman could not rest. Her fledgling nation had to rebuild, and deal with the warlord remnants that had fled Sirian space. Although healing the wounds of her nation took priority, it was not long until Siao attempted to regain some territory lost in the retreat during the Uplifter Wars. This would result in the St. Anne War. The ultimate defeat of Sirian forces was something that Siao never quite forgot or forgave, even if her later work would outshine this and her approval ratings remained extremely high. Death Despite being 127 years old at the time of her death, Siao was still relatively active and insisted on doing as much as she could herself. As she felt the end approaching, she made one last journey to the planet of her birth. She suddenly fell ill (it is suspected to be a result of over-work), and despite doctors' best efforts she could not be saved. Her last words were reported to be as follows: "I fought for this union, and now I shall die for it." In a surprise move, all of the assets in her will were to be given to the state. Legacy Siao Ebei had a profound effect on subsequent governance of the Union, and is consistently in the top three in the annual Most Influential Sirians list. She is a common choice when a Sirian is asked about whom their personal heroes are. Category:Sirian Union Category:Sirians Category:People